


Have Mercy

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one diabetic rockstar, who has to hide his true nature, and trap him in an elevator with a doctor who happens to be of the same persuasion. Will the good doctor have mercy on him? C/J slash. </p><p>Written for Fandom 4 Juvenile Diabetes.</p><p>Nominated for Best One Shot in the 2012 Non-Canon Award</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Have Mercy
> 
> Penname: texasbella
> 
> Pairing: Jasper/Carlisle
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Beta: MidNight Cougar
> 
> Banner maker: Mina Rivera
> 
> Disclaimer/AN: While Stephenie Meyer originally created these boys, I doubt she ever envisioned them like this. This one shot is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, the whole reason I agreed to contribute to this compilation. Lisa, aka HeartOfDarkess, is one of the best women I've ever had the pleasure to meet and work with and sadly, juvenile diabetes is a very real part of her life. So, to everyone reading this, thank you on behalf of the countless millions that suffer from this disease and especially on behalf of Lisa's son.

You know what I need

When my heart bleeds

I suffer from greed

A longing to feed

On the mercy in you

I can't conceal

The way I'm healed

The pleasure I feel

When I have to deal

With the mercy in you

I would do it all again

Lose my way and fall again

Just so I could call again

On the mercy in you

When here in my mind

I feel inclined

To wrongly treat you unkind

I have faith I will find

The mercy in you

I would lose my way again

Be led hopelessly astray again

Just so I could pray again

For the mercy in you

When here in my mind

I have been blind

Emotionally behind

I have faith I will find

The mercy in you

~Mercy In You by Depeche Mode

JPOV

The headache was back. Not surprising given how enthusiastic we'd been with tonight's performance…and the after party. Glancing at my watch, I decided to head back to my room. I was due for my insulin shot in about an hour and I wanted to get in the shower and wash away the grime of the evening before I pulled out my little kit, injected myself and collapsed into bed.

"Hey guys, I'm calling it quits…great show tonight," I announced to my band mates as we exchanged fist bumps and I threw a couple of twenties on the table to cover my portion of the tab.

I wiggled through the crowd of the bar, finally escaping into the crisp night. The fresh air helped to clear my head a little and the headache receded slightly as I traversed the couple of blocks back to the hotel. Entering, I looked around, making sure I was not going to be accosted by groupies before I strode to the elevator and pushed the up button.

I let out the breath I was holding when the doors opened to an empty car. Rushing in, I quickly hit the button for my floor followed by the 'close door' button. As I started my ascent, I relaxed against the wall, a heel propped behind me, my thumbs hooked into the front pockets of my jeans.

Instinctively, I tensed, without changing my stance, when the elevator chimed and came to a halt three floors up. I braced myself for the inevitable group of girls to enter the car as they searched the hotel…for me. I really should replace my publicist since she can never keep our location quiet. I quickly dispelled the thought, knowing it wasn't really her fault. Diehard fans are unstoppable…they'd be able to get into Fort Knox or uncover King Tut's tomb if they thought the object of their obsession was within.

If only they knew I had no interest in them unless there happened to be a thick piece of meat between their legs. But, alas, for publicity sake I have to appear healthy and available…which means my diabetes is kept secret and the fans think I'm straight. Ah, the glorious life of a rock star.

I was snickering to myself and shaking my head as the doors slid open with a soft whoosh, followed by my own whoosh as the air was knocked out of me. Instead of the gaggle of females I was expecting, it was only one man, a fine example of the male species that stepped into the car with a polite nod and a 'good evening' in my direction. I gave him a brief nod back.

He quickly turned from me, his neatly groomed finger stretching towards the button panel, hesitating and pulling back. I assumed that meant he was on my floor.

The doors silently closed and the elevator moved up once again. I'm not sure why, but I allowed my eyes to travel over his backside. Taking in his dark, neatly cut hair. Appreciating the tailored cut of his suit that accentuated his broad shoulders tapering down to a narrowed waist. Licking my lips, I eyed the fullness of his ass and my mind conjured up delicious images of what I could do to that plumpness.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I internally chastised myself for looking at this stranger like a piece of fuckable meat. Who was I kidding? I was sure he was here on a business trip as his trophy wife and their two point five kids frolicked in their front yard, surrounded by a white picket fence…all while their show quality Labrador bounced around them.

Face it Whitlock, as long as you're in this business the only ass tapping you'll be doing is in your imagination.

I sighed and opened my eyes to find him staring at me from the other side of the car. I wanted to laugh at the pompous scarf around his neck, the black satchel he had placed by his shiny polished shoes…he was too fucking proper looking, not my type at all.

But I felt something in the weight of his stare…hunger?

Out of nowhere the lights dimmed, then came back on just before the car lurched and came to an abrupt halt with a loud shrieking groan.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I grabbed onto the handrail to steady myself.

UUUU

CPOV

The only good thing about these medical conferences was the anonymity of a new town. The day had been long, stressful, and to be truthful, boring. I was itching to get to my room to change into something more comfortable and a whole lot less pretentious, before heading to the gay bar that my Google research had indicated was about two blocks from the hotel.

I was anxious as I waited for the elevator to arrive, my cock already twitching in anticipation of getting out and, hopefully, finding some action tonight. Pursuing my wanton desires in my small town community was not an option…the close minded people of the town would be appalled if they knew their family practitioner had a taste for all things dick…sucking it, fisting it, and taking it up the ass.

I swallowed a low groan as the doors slid open and I stepped inside. The eye candy leaning against the wall had me stuttering out a feeble 'good evening' as I quickly turned my back on him, before he could see the now obvious bulge in my tailored slacks.

I went to push the button for my floor, finding it already lit up. I realized this gorgeous man behind me was on the same floor, possibly even in a room right next to me, and I internally whimpered as my cock pulsed. Sadly, the virile young bad boy would most likely beat the shit out of me if I attempted a pass at him.

He was just what I liked and unfortunately his type was not easy to find in the gay community.

Accepting that probability made my cock behave, allowing me to lean back against the wall as the elevator travelled upwards. I risked a peek at him from under my eyelashes and found his eyes closed, so I relaxed and allowed myself to look him over.

His face could define beauty and I lingered there before lowering my gaze, taking in his toned arms erotically etched with ink. I wanted to step over and explore his markings with my tongue. Wanted to bury my nose in the thick leather collar around his neck and inhale deeply as I worked the zipper down, exposing his chest…

It took me a moment to realize he was watching me...looking at him. And he wasn't shying from it. A funny tremor tumbled around in my stomach, as I dared myself to think that maybe he wouldn't be repulsed if I invited him for a drink.

Suddenly the light in the car flickered and there was an awful noise as we came to an abrupt halt. My eyes shot to his as he cried out and clutched at the handrail.

Steadying myself, I ignored him for the moment and reached for the emergency phone. The line was dead. Perfect, I thought with a groan.

I dropped the phone back into its cradle and looked at my new 'roommate.' "It's dead, so I'm assuming there was a power outage or something similar in the hotel."

He didn't say anything for a minute, just continued to run his eyes over me.

I watched his chest puff out and his biceps tighten as he inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So it would seem. How long do you think it'll take them to realize we're in here?" His voice was deep and had a soft edge to it. It was almost hypnotic. The kind of voice meant to be heard. The kind of voice you could get lost in.

"Well, I'm not sure. Considering the emergency phone is dead, I'd imagine that means their cameras are as well, so they won't have a way of knowing we are in here," I said with a shrug.

"Fuck!" he snapped under his breath before sinking down to the floor of the elevator.

I watched as he closed his eyes and continued doing that shallow breathing. His forehead was creased and his eyes clenched as if in pain.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" I asked with concern, my natural instinct as a healer kicking in.

His hand slid up onto his chest as the other one trailed out to lie beside him on the floor. His eyes peeked open to look at his watch and then came back to me. He seemed scared as he shook his head 'no.'

I quickly knelt next to him and reached for the zipper of his vest without thinking. I was pulling it down when his strong hand grasped my wrist and stilled me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

UUUU

JPOV

I was due for my shot soon and I knew I needed to get some food in me. I'd been remiss in taking care of my personal needs, excited because of tonight's performance, because it was the last tonight, I was headed back to Seattle and nothing was scheduled for the next several months. I was finally getting a well-deserved break.

Believe me, I was looking forward to a chance to lay low for awhile.

However, given the extravagance of the evening, the rush and exhilaration of the performance, followed by a couple of beers more than I should have had, I could tell that my body was ready for the insulin now.

And I was trapped. "Fuck!"

All of the attraction that I'd felt towards the man sharing this tiny space with me was forgotten as I slumped to the floor and focused on steadying my breathing. I did not need to have an episode right now.

I risked the bright light to look at my watch. I still had thirty minutes before I was actually due for the injection. Maybe they'd get us out by then. I just needed to stay calm.

When my companion asked if I was okay, I could only shake my head. My breathing was calming...if I just kept my movements limited...

His hand began tugging down my zipper and my heart raced to life once again. As much as I'd gladly participate in an erotic tumble with this man, now was not the time and it was with regret that I grabbed his wrist to stop him, asking him what he was doing.

His free hand came up to my cheek, lightly caressing it as he slipped his fingers down to the carotid artery in my neck.

"Checking your pulse," he declared, staring straight into my eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched as my pulse picked up under his touch. "I'm Dr. Cullen by the way, Carlisle."

I felt my eyes enlarge. Of course he's a doctor. I should have known by his clean cut appearance and his "bag."

"Do you happen to have any insulin in that bag of yours?" I asked almost desperately.

At my words, I watched his eyes travel over my face, studying me until he gave a small nod. "You're a diabetic," he stated and I nodded in confirmation.

"Although, it's a secret, so I hope you can honor that doctor-patient confidentiality code ya'll go by," I said with a light laugh.

"Why on earth would you keep it a secret?" He had turned away to grab his bag and pull it over closer to rummage through it.

This time I laughed louder. Was it possible he didn't know who I was?

"My publicist suggested that my fragile health not be made public knowledge, among other things," I added the last bit a little more quietly, but his head still snapped up to look at me and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were so much more than just hazel.

The longer I looked, the more they seemed to swirl, a blending of green and brown and gold. I began getting lightheaded and the light dimmed once again.

I blinked heavily, only opening them again when Carlisle was asking if I'd eaten today. I had to think and thinking hurt. Finally, I shook my head as I mouthed 'not really.'

When he asked my name, I managed to say Jay before I had to close my eyes again. A light, but firm, slap against my cheek made my eyes open again. As before, he was right there, close enough to lean forward and catch those plump lips except they were moving. He was speaking again. Shit.

Breathe

Focus

"Have you had your medicine today, Jay?" He'd gone back to digging in his bag and was mumbling angrily under his breath.

I choked out, "No, it's time," before I fainted.

UUUU

CPOV

My gut was telling me that this gorgeous man, I was kneeling next to, was gay. My brain was telling me it didn't matter at this moment. Where the hell is my GlucaGen kit? Why isn't it in my bag? I always keep it in the front left...

He moaned and his body twitched once, twice, and then started shaking. Fuck! I yanked my scarf off and rolled it up to set under his neck as I laid him out on the floor of the elevator.

Even though the power was out, I reached over and slammed my palm against the emergency button. At the very least, as soon as the power came back on, hopefully that would let them know to get somebody to us ASAP.

I gave up looking for the GlucaGen syringe when I remembered that I had pocketed the little Andes mints that had come with my check at lunch this afternoon at Olive Garden. I shoved a hand into each of my jacket pockets, searching for the candy. My right hand came back victorious and I quickly unwrapped it and brought it to his lips.

His pink soft lips seemed to mold to my fingers as I used them to pry his lips open far enough that I could slip half the candy between them and onto his tongue. He didn't react and I became concerned the candy might slip into his throat and choke him. So I pushed my finger past his lips, following the chocolate mint. I pressed it against his velvety tongue, hoping to encourage it melting between the heat of his tongue and my finger.

I wasn't prepared for when his lips tightened around my finger and he unknowingly began sucking on it, as I continued stroking the chocolate against his tongue. My dick hardened as he reflexively swallowed, taking the candy and my finger deeper in his throat. He didn't gag and his throat felt tight against my fingers, I briefly imagined how it would feel on my dick.

Jesus Christ! What is wrong with me? I'm trapped in an elevator with a man in diabetic shock and all I can think about is how a blow job from him would feel?

As soon as the candy finished melting, I withdrew my finger from his warm mouth and backed up to the other side of the elevator. I had to put some distance between us as I feared I might do something completely reprehensible if I continued to stay so close.

If I continued to feel the heat coming off of him.

If I continued being able to inhale the scent of his faded cologne and the stronger manly odor of him. He'd been sweating recently.

His body twitched and jerked again and I willed myself forward, back to his side. I was warring with the two sides of me...the doctor and the gay man. The doctor won out when I shifted under him, laying his head in my lap instead of on the scarf, so that I could make sure he didn't hit his head in case he really started seizing.

The slight twitching he'd been doing stopped as soon as my hands were on him. He calmed and stilled against me, relaxation washing over his face making his features even more beautiful.

The sugar must be getting into his system, I thought and dropped my head back against the wall in relief as I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Several minutes had passed when my eyes flew open to the sensation of the elevator whirring back to life, moving up for about a minute and then coming to a jarring halt. Jay's head shifted in my lap and brushed against my groin, causing my dick to harden immediately, even though he remained passed out and oblivious.

When the doors slid open, I gulped in the fresh air and ignored the funny looks I was getting from the emergency crew that was waiting in the hall.

"What's the emergency, Sir?" asked a large EMT that was standing just to the side of the door.

"This gentleman," I nodded to Jay in my lap, "apparently had a diabetic seizure while the car was locked up. I am a doctor, but did not have any GlucaGen in my bag, although I had some candy which seemed to settle him down. I'm not sure what room he's in, just that he's on the same floor as me, three. Perhaps, you'd be willing to help me get him back to my room where I have a backup bag and will be happy to monitor him for the night?"

The EMT looked at us for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright. Let's get you out first and then the boys and I will get Jay onto a stretcher and follow your lead. I'm Emmett by the way," he said as he extended his hand to me for a quick shake.

With a tenderness that not even I usually displayed, I carefully lifted Jay's head and moved out from under him. I grabbed my stuff and stepped into the hall, watching like a worried mother hen as the crew moved in and loaded Jay up onto a stretcher.

Once they had him out of the elevator and in the hall, they paused to do a quick assessment of him, including taking a quick read on his blood sugar levels. When they were satisfied he did not need to be admitted straight away, they motioned for me to lead the way.

I was feeling nervous as I led them down the hall. Feeling giddy as I swiped my key card through the lock and pushed the door open, stepping in to hold it open as they moved past me and shifted Jay to the extra bed in the room.

I happily showed Emmett my credentials and signed their release form. I didn't blame them for wanting to verify that I was who I'd said I was. Any other situation would have had them carting Jay away to the nearest hospital, where he would wake up confused and alone.

I didn't want that for him.

Also, by the few words he had said to me, I had a feeling his privacy was something to be preciously guarded.

I didn't know why yet, but I was pretty sure, whoever he was, it would not be a good thing for him to turn up in a hospital. Especially when I could take care of him right here, without any fuss.

After the EMT's left, I walked over and looked down on the divine mystery that lay on my bed. His breathing seemed steady and strong. My hand reached for the zipper of his vest, hesitating only briefly before I went ahead and released it the rest of the way.

He offered no resistance as I lifted his upper body to slip his arms through the sleeve holes and removed the top. I had to bite my lip at how good his hot skin felt under my fingertips. His chest was smooth and sculpted. I could only assume he waxed.

How badly I wanted to lean over and run my tongue over those silky planes didn't matter; I was his doctor right now. Also, I'd gotten no confirmation from him, before he had passed out, as to his sexual nature. That aside, gay or straight, I would never take advantage of another person in this state.

Crawling down the bed, I worked his well-worn cowboy boots off his feet and set them on the floor next to the bed, trying to ignore the visions that were popping into my head of seeing him in nothing but those boots.

Next, I grabbed my emergency bag and quickly prepared a GlucaGen shot, trying to keep my hands steady as I mixed the liquid and powder before administering it. I discarded the needle and left the syringe and empty dosing bottle on the nightstand. Just in case he woke and I was still in the shower or asleep, I hoped he'd notice and realize I had taken care of him.

I straightened back up and grabbed the edge of the comforter, pulling it over him. I retrieved a bottle of water and placed it on the nightstand next to the GlucaGen kit and retreated to the bathroom to wash away the stress of the day.

And take care of the heavy thickness that was once again hanging between my legs.

UUUU

JPOV

I felt oddly comfortable and content as I woke up. I stretched and felt the comforter slide off me, gasping as the cool air hit my exposed chest.

Realizing I didn't remember going to bed, or even getting back to my room, I opened my eyes and looked around. I still had my jeans on, but my shirt and boots had been removed.

Peering into the darkness of the room, I couldn't tell if it was my room or not. Why did hotel rooms all have to look alike? I reached for the lamp on the nightstand and clicked it on. There was a sealed bottle of water sitting there and I realized how thirsty I was.

Grabbing it and gulping it down greedily, my eyes swept around again and I noticed an empty Glucagen kit and a travel syringe.

It all came rushing back.

The elevator.

Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle.

"Motherfuck," I groaned as my dick hardened instantaneously, painfully.

I flopped back on the bed. Having noted that I seemed to be alone, I undid my jeans and let my hand take my dick out. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this hard. Just holding it in my hand, not even moving, was making my heart race, making my chest stutter out my breaths.

And all to a blurry memory of a certain doctor with dark hair and mysterious eyes.

I squeezed and my body rocked up off the bed.

Holy shit.

I dropped my dick as if it were a scalding pan and sat upright. I had to get a grip...figuratively, not literally.

Think Whitlock. You know his name. Get a shower and then call down to the desk; find out what room he is in. They'll give you anything you want when you drop your name.

I managed to stand up and head for the bathroom, though it hurt to walk as each step reverberated in my pulsing cock and swollen balls.

A quick shower, an even quicker wank session, and then I could get his name. To thank him, of course. Maybe over a drink...or dinner...

Pushing the door open to the bathroom, I was immediately on high alert when I realized the light was on, the room was full of steam and the shower was running.

My dick thankfully softened a little, enough to take that painful edge off, as I walked into the bathroom...and had to fight not to fall to my knees at the sight that awaited me.

The glass doors of the shower were fogged up, but not so much that I couldn't see his hand splayed against it.

I heard his heavy panting over the spray and watched as his fingers slipped down the glass, leaving little windows that I could see through. His eyes were closed, his head dropped back, his mouth opening and closing with intermittent licks of his lips. It was a beautiful vision.

He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid eyes on.

I stepped forward, wincing at the tightness pressing against my open zipper, feeling the metal teeth digging into the underside of my dick.

I knew I should be going the other way. Leaving him to his privacy.

But I was mesmerized.

Then I heard him mutter softly. "Oh Jay, baby, your mouth...so warm...so good on me...yessss...fuck! Suck me, Jay..."

I didn't care if I was the Jay he was fantasizing about. I was done for at his throaty whispers and slipped out of my jeans.

I'd done things for far too long to appease my publicist...my fans. I'd let them take over and had closed the door on who I was. This man hadn't known that person in the elevator. This man had brought me to safety...not turned me over to the teaming masses.

He had taken care of me, Jay, not Jasper Whitlock, rock star.

I was going to take a chance.

I opened the shower door, removing his brace and he started to stumble forward as his eyes flew open in surprise.

Moving forward quickly, I caught his slick soapy chest against my dry one and lowered my mouth to his before he could say anything.

I tensed, waiting for him to pull away and admonish me. Instead, his lips parted under my own and his tongue snaked out to tease my lips, push past them until he was rubbing against my own tongue.

I felt myself being pulled into the shower and faintly heard the door click shut before I let myself go.

The water was deliciously hot on my back as he guided me under it, never releasing me from the kiss. Our hands roamed over the other's body, exploring and touching everywhere we could reach with the exception of our cocks. We left those alone for now as they were content to bump against each other on their own, while we slipped and rocked our bodies against each other.

I was beginning to feel light headed and couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my head back and looked him in the eyes. "Carlisle, please..." I whimpered.

"Anything, Jay. You name it, it's yours," he answered.

I dropped to my knees and took his engorged length into my mouth without any pretense. There would be time for exploring and discovering later. I knew I'd interrupted him on the verge of cumming and it had been way too long since I'd tasted a cock.

Hollowing out my cheeks, I increased the suction and slowly bobbed my head. It was only moments before his hips started thrusting, meeting me for each push and pull. I could feel him hitting the back of my throat and I started to gag, which caused him to utter a mangled 'fuck.'

Grinning, I relaxed my throat and focused on breathing through my nose. Soon, each pump of his hips had the head of his dick actually dipping into the depths of my throat. I wrapped my arms around him and kneaded the tight muscles of his ass as I encouraged him to fuck me. To fuck my mouth.

When he came down my throat with loud cries and gasps and palm slaps on the glass and tile, I felt a sense of satisfaction unlike any other. Not even the high from a show felt like this.

His knees buckled and only my arms around him kept him from joining me on the floor of the shower. I held him until his shaking subsided and then rose up off the ground.

"Jay, thank you, that was..." he murmured as he looked at me with shameful longing. There was a sadness in his eyes that I didn't like.

Did he have to hide just like me?

I saved him from having to give me any explanations right now by leaning forward and gingerly brushing my lips over his. "Come on, let's move this to the bed," I whispered against his plump lips as I took his hand and tugged.

He gave me a small smile as he reached over and turned the water off with his free hand. We dried off quickly and silently moved back out into the room.

I kept his hand in mine as I guided him to the bed and yanked the covers back. I turned towards him and captured him in another searing kiss.

With a final peck to his lips, I pulled my mouth back, but kept my arms around his waist, letting my fingers tease the upper curves of his ass while my still very hard cock pressed between our stomachs.

"Tell me, Doctor," I teased, "how prepared are you?" His eyes seemed unsure of what I was asking, so I continued. "I can assure you I'm clean as it has been years since I did this, but I can understand you wanting to take precautions. I'm willing to bet with you being a doctor that you are clean as well...otherwise you wouldn't have a practicing license. So, I guess my main question is, what do you have for lube?" I said with a cheeky smirk.

His mouth opened, and then closed. Then did it again. It was kind of cute.

"I, um, yeah, I'm clean. I've got rubbers though and plenty of lube," he replied as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Something I should know, Carlisle?" I asked, suddenly feeling my stomach flutter and twist at the thought that he belonged to someone else, and I had just way overstepped my boundaries.

His eyes clenched shut and he took a deep breath in through his nose. He let it out slowly, through his mouth and finally opened his eyes to look at me again.

"I can't be...this...in my day to day life. I live, and work, in a small town. This side of me only gets to come out," we both chuckled nervously at his choice of words, "when I'm out of town for conventions and conferences."

I raised an eyebrow at him to continue.

If possible, he blushed an even deeper shade of red. "So you could say that...I, well, I come very well prepared. Just in case..."

"Just in case huh?" I asked. His eyes cut up to me, as I was taller by a few inches, and he shrugged innocently.

"I've never been with a man unprotected, Jay. If that's what you're worried about?" he said quickly.

"Carlisle," I kissed his forehead, "I already told you," I kissed each eye as his lashes fluttered against my lips, "that I. Trust. You," I punctuated each final word with a kiss on his mouth, plunging my tongue in on the last one.

Our tongues swirled and mingled for a few minutes and he pulled back with a silly grin. "Let me get my bag!"

I laughed as I moved onto the bed, putting my back against the headboard and watched his delicious ass as he sauntered across the room and dug out his supplies. When he turned to walk back to me, I watched his dick firm up a little with each step he took that brought him closer to me.

I licked my lips, remembering the taste of him and he groaned. "Fuck, Jay...you...you are perfect."

I snorted at that. "I don't think so Carlisle, but thanks nonetheless. Now stop stalling...get over here. My dick's gonna explode and I need to get it buried in you as soon as possible!" I declared, hopefully making it clear that I topped.

He visibly shuddered as he crawled onto the bed, tossing the lube next to me. I noticed he didn't have condoms and again questioned him with my look.

"I want to feel you, all of you," he said as his hand reached around my dick and stroked it a couple of times. As good as it felt, I had to stop him before I came.

He was by my side and I started kissing him again, allowing one hand to play with the nipple I could reach, while my free hand, thankfully dexterous from my instrument playing, got the lube open.

I leaned it against my hip and then hooked my hand behind his knee and pulled his leg up onto my stomach. His lower leg was stretched along mine and I could feel his hardened dick pressing against my outer hip.

I managed to grab the lube and generously drizzled it over his ass. After closing the lid, I wasted no time moving my hand into the copious amounts of goo I'd just coated him in, making sure to thoroughly slick up my fingers before sliding them between his cheeks, pushing the excess lube with them.

He moaned into my mouth as one finger sought out his tight hole. Slipping in easily, I pumped it in and out a few times before adding a second and finally a third finger. I was amazed at how easily he took me in, yet how tight he still felt. I could feel his ass gripping and squeezing my fingers and couldn't wait anymore for it to be my dick.

I withdrew my fingers and tugged on his knee, all the while our kissing had continued uninterrupted. I could feel how swollen our lips had gotten and my cheeks and jaw were even starting to sting where his stubble had rubbed against my own.

He eagerly gave into my silent request and straddled my lap, our kiss finally breaking as we gulped in big draws of much needed air. I reached between us and gripped my cock, holding it upright by the base as he positioned over me.

I would let him set the pace of how fast, hard or easy we went. I didn't know what he could withstand...yet. I gave him a nod to tell him to move as he wished and he lowered himself down.

If Heaven existed, I was there.

With a steady, slow movement, my dick disappeared inside his ass. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he dropped the last couple of inches and his balls slapped against my lower stomach, forcing me to exhale with a pleasurable hiss.

"Oh dear God, Jay! You feel...uhhh...good...so fucking good," he moaned as he lifted and then lowered himself again.

As he got used to me and set a rhythm I tried to figure out where to look.

I watched his thigh muscles work.

I watched his stomach ripple with his movements.

I felt and watched his cock bounce against my stomach as he increased the pace and force of his grinding.

When he took himself in hand and his head dropped back as he lost himself in the sensation of riding me, my eyes became fixed.

On his cock.

Disappearing and reappearing in his hand.

I gripped his hips and began thrusting up to meet him which caused him to snap his eyes open and look at me. I only noted his stare for a moment before I had to go back to watching him fuck his hand, as I fucked him.

We were both panting heavily as the pressure built up. Suddenly, all of it...the feel of him around my cock, the sight of his leaking dick, the sounds of our breathing and skin slapping...it was all too much and without warning I felt my orgasm rip from me.

My hips jacked off the bed, nailing him deeper and harder than I'd meant to, but he reacted with a loud cry as his dick began spurting creamy strands, coating my chest and stomach in his liquid pearls.

The drops seemed to burn my skin as they splashed down and I found myself dropping my ass roughly, as my upper body curled up. My hands moved from his hips, up his ribs and around his back and further up until I was holding onto his shoulders, pulling him down against me in a tight embrace.

His cum squished between us and we didn't care. We just held onto each other as our noses brushed against each other's ears. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it made me shiver.

The shiver allowed some air between us that immediately became chilled on the coagulating mess between us. We reluctantly let go of each other and he climbed off of me. He backed away and off the bed, turning, he took a few steps as I watched my own spunk drip from his backside to run down his thigh.

The sight had me stirring again.

"I think we need another shower," he said in a husky voice before walking away, leaving me with my mouth hanging open on the bed.

"Are you coming, Jay?" he hollered from the bathroom and I scrambled up to follow him.

I wasn't about to miss a single minute with him, and I was definitely planning on coming...again and again.

UUUU

CPOV

Last night had been amazing...physically.

Emotionally, however, I didn't think this morning could be topped.

I'd woken, curled up against Jay and we'd languidly enjoyed each other before he'd had to reluctantly head back to his room. But not before we'd talked. A lot.

I was still a little amazed that I'd snagged myself a rock star. It was sad that he had to hide who he was for the sake of publicity, but as I was in a similar professional situation, I understood completely.

I smiled as I tucked the last of my things into my bag. It seemed the Fates were smiling on our budding relationship. We were both done with our obligations here and were headed back to our homes.

While home for me was Forks, home for him was only a car ride away, in Seattle. How fortuitous was that? Not an ideal situation, of course, as we'd still have to plan secretive ways to see each other, but it was so much better than the alternative.

Having walked the streets of Utopia only to wake on the streets of South Central LA.

A knock at the door kept me from falling into my recent memories. I hurried over and swung it open to the vision of a good looking blond dressed simply in worn jeans and a fitted blue cotton tee that brought out his eye color, leaning against the door frame.

"Jay," I breathed out as if it had been months, not an hour, since I'd last seen him.

He came towards me and swept me up in a hug. "Are you packed and ready, Carlisle? Our plane leaves in two hours and we need to get going."

"Our plane?" I asked with confusion.

"Yep...you're headed back to Seattle with me...first class."

"Seriously? But..."

"But what, Carlisle? I want to take you home with me today. We'll figure out the rest as we go. I'm greedy...and I don't want to refuse myself anymore. Please...have mercy on me?" he asked as he dipped his knees to come down to my eye level.

This was crazy and impulsive...and I'd never felt more alive.

My cheeks felt as if they'd split from the smile that spread across my face.

"I already told you, Jay. Anything...you only need to ask," were the only words that got past my lips before we sealed our pledge with a kiss.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
